Boarding school with a god
by ATLbabes
Summary: What happens when Bella meets the alluring Edward but he has a girl friend sooooo much better than the summary cuz i suck at summaries! rated M just in case because I have no clue where it's going to go yet ALL human review i may add your ideas!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own twilight or characters or any songs this story may mention!

Chapter 1

Oh great yet another school (heavy on the sarcasm)! My name is Isabella Swan but I go by Bella. I'm a relatively happy person but lately my father and I have moved A LOT. Okay I'll be the first to admit that I definitely do not make a relatively great first impression. This has Charlie (my dad) extremely worried and concerned that I won't make a good student if my moods are always in my way. So I'm in the car with my dad Charlie on my way to my first day of school. Before anyone asks this will be the only time he will have to drive me here! First, because it's embarrassing, second because this is a boarding school, third because I have my own car, and lastly because he is always busy as police chief! We move because Charlie is an undercover cop and has trouble with not telling his girlfriends about this. So, as soon as soon as they break up they run off and tell some drug junky where he lives! Needless to say Charlie has bad taste in girlfriends. Once he even hooked up with a druggie that he was supposed to arrest she stole his money for drugs and male companionship needless to say their relationship was short lived! So as I pulled all my luggage out of the back of the chief's cop car a beautiful bronze haired boy walks by with some blonde chick wrapped around him like last year's sweater. He flashed me a heart melting crooked grin and I dropped my extremely heavy bag on Charlie's foot causing him to scream like a girl and flail his arms in the air hitting the blonde in the face. I tried extremely hard not to giggle as she yelled at poor Charlie. He apologized profusely and threw me a withering glare. The boy seemed to have to fight to keep from cracking just as I was. After the blonde decided my dad wasn't worth her breath she stomped and proceeded to walk away with a huff. The boy stayed put seeming as though he was trying to figure me out. When she realized his absence she groaned and bounded over to us proclaiming "Edward come on really I think my nose is broken! Let's go to the nurse I may need medical attention." She added throwing me a bone shattering look of annoyance. So his name was Edward wow Edward. I was broken out of my day dreaming about him when he replied "Hold on Tanya I want to talk to….. I'm terribly sorry what's your name?" Wow I thought his voice is like velvet I wanted to hear him talk more. I was once again interrupted mid day dream by the girl who's name was apparently Tanya screeching "Who cares what her name is? God! Don't you love me anymore Eddy-bear?" he replied quickly with "Go powder your nose or something!" She turned and ran away yelling "Fine!" "Okay now that the annoying brat is gone what did you say your name was?" He asked once again "Oh yeah right sorry my name is Bella and I'm assuming your name is Edward right?" "Yup" He replied simply "I should probably get going before she blows her lid! It was nice meeting you Bella!" Charlie grabbed the bag at the same time that I did claiming suitcases and I together was lethal. We went to the office to get my room number and schedule. Luckily I had the room to myself. Charlie rushed away claiming he had a case to work on. That was okay I preferred to unpack in peace anyway." As soon as I was done there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Except for these story ideas!!! And I just wanted to thank My very FIRST reviewer you know who you are and my second reader actually favorited me I never knew what the authors were talking about with the reviews but now I know because they make me practically giddy especially when people think its good enough to favorite I'm all full of warm fuzzies and I have only had 2 people read call me crazy!!!

Chapter2

I opened the door and was sure my jaw was on the floor! There he stood the bronze haired beauty that is Edward standing there in all his gorgeousness! Oh wow I was starting to sound like one of those love sick girls talking about their latest celebrity crush!

Oh well you can't expect a girl to form thoughts that make sense around someone like him. He looked like he was studying me just as I was him. He then seemed to get a grip because he smiled and said "Hi Bella I thought I'd find you here it is the only dorm that was vacant." "Uhhh… ye-yeah I love it it's r-really nice!" I stuttered stupidly apparently I was no better at forming coherent sentences as I was thoughts. "That's good may I come in?" He asked politely "Yeah sure!" I mentally high-fived myself for not stuttering. He walked in and brought his hand out from behind his back in his gorgeous hand was a bouquet of flowers! "Oh wow thanks Edward. Th-they're beautiful!" Well so much for not stuttering.

He sat down on the couch that was there when I moved in. He looked around while saying "Yeah it's very nice I like it." I blushed profusely. He smiled and patted the seat next to him. I sat down as far away as possible. He very indiscreetly scooted closer until both our sides were touching completely. He laughed at my expression "Its okay I don't bite." At that I laughed and asked "Are you sure because that's not what I heard!" He frowned deeply "Oh I guess my sister got to you." He looked sad and it killed me. I found myself comforting the beautiful stranger I practically just met rubbing his back while saying "Relax Edward I was just kidding, you're the only one I've talked to since I got here." "Oh okay sorry I freaked out its just my sister doesn't like me much." He said perking up considerably. "Oh? And why is that?" I asked worried I would find out he was a player.

I mentally slapped myself all the good looking guys are players. I was interrupted with his beautiful voice. "She didn't approve of Tanya so she makes it her business to keep all girls away from me." He said sadly "She thinks I would choose wrong for myself." "Oh." So he was dating Tanya. Whatever he wouldn't like me even if he wasn't so oh well no harm no foul I guess. But she won't have to worry anymore." "Why?" I asked stupidly obviously not grasping some thing. He chuckled "Because we broke up yesterday she was trying to convince me to take her back when I met you this morning." Oh so that's why she looked so desperate.

"Oh I'm sorry what happened?" "I found her nude in my now ex best friends' bed." "Oh wow I'm so sorry." He chuckled and the sound was amazing "It's okay neither of them are worth it anyway." I smiled he was really taking this situation well. "Besides I already like someone else." "Oh." My face fell he laughed and picked my chin up crashing his lips into mine. I was out of breath as he smiled at me.

"Wow." Was all I could get out as he stared at me "Yeah. Wow." I couldn't stand it anymore I attacked him and he laughed against my lips pulling me onto his lap. I pulled away reluctantly. "Well I was going to tell you later but I really like you Bella." "I really like you too. Wow consider yourself lucky I don't even usually date and you've already got me kissing you." He laughed "And to think we just met it feels like I've known you forever." "So where does this leave us?" "Well I hope this means we're going out." "I think it does," I said flirtatiously. "Good I'm glad!" He said and I was once again attacked.


	3. HELP ME PLEASE!

Okay I know the last thing you want is an authors note but a lot is going on and im having writers block ive already started my next chapter but cant finish it if you can plllleeeezzzz help me I really need it like srsly bad like I said waaaayyy too much going on!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Unexpected road block

I am a HORRIBLE author I need to be tied up and stoned unconscious I'm so, so, so sorry for not updating for so long I feel horrible about this!!!!!

Chapter 3

At that moment my stomach growled! Stupid stomach stupid, stupid, stupid! It just ruined a great moment! Oh well apparently Edward heard because he smiled and removed me from his lap. I pouted until he stated "You're hungry we're going to go eat." He walked to the door and looked back at me expecting me to follow. "Hold on Edward were are we going to eat?" "The 'Nooklet'" I busted out laughing "What is the 'Nooklet'?" I managed to get out between hysterical fits of giggling. He looked like a wounded puppy when I laughed at him. I got up quickly to hug him.

"I'm sorry but the 'Nooklet' is a funny name" "I know but geez Bells it's not that funny" I froze he called me Bells that's what Jacob used to call me. NO stop it he's not yours anymore stop thinking about him I yelled at myself mentally. "Bella?" "Huh what? OH yeah?" "You okay? You spaced out there for a minute" "Sorry I had a flashback." Without another word we left the building that my dorm was in. We got into a silver Volvo and I was too preoccupied to ogle at it like I would normally.

We got to the place we were going and as Edward was ordering my phone sprang to life with my ring tone. All American rejects' hope it gives you hell. Oh no that was the ring tone reserved for Jacob. I picked up quickly "Hello?" "Hey Bells Braden wanted me to call you." "Oh okay put him on." I heard Jacob call him and a second later I heard sniffling. "Mommy?" "Hey gorgeous boy what's wrong?"

"Mommy I gots a booboo and daddy's kisses won't make it betters." "Oh sweety, I'm so sorry I'll be there in a minute." "Okay mommy hurry it weely hurts weely bad." "Ok I love you tell daddy mommy's coming over okay?" Otay wuv ya." Then I heard the dial tone. I rushed back inside "Edward can you drive me somewhere really quick?" "Yeah sure"

We got in the car and Edward asked where we were going. I told him and then started explaining. "Okay Edward I have to tell you something and you're probably not going to like it." "Um, okay lay it on me babe."

"Edward we're going to see my son." At that moment he slammed on the brakes. "Wait, what?" I rushed into my explanation as he started driving again. " I have a son named Braden and Jacob called me to tell me Braden wanted me to come over." Okay? Who's Jacob?" "Oh um, he's uh my son's father" I got out in a rushed panicked tone. "Oh okay." Was Edward's only reply. "Listen I know this probably ruins everything but I have a son who I love that I share with my ex boyfriend those are the facts and I understand if you no longer want me in your life." "Bella why would you think that I wouldn't want you you obviously don't see yourself clearly." "You don't care that I have a son?" "No it just adds to how great you are." "Wow thank you Edward." "No problem." And then we were there.


	5. That jerk!

I suck I know this is dedicated to xXxSecretdesirexXx because she is amazingly nice to me and she reviews to my stories! Oh and I LOVE her stories seriously go read one NOW!!!

Before I could blink Edward was opening the door for me. We walked to the house and I hardly had time to ring the doorbell before Jacob had it open and I was immediately in one of his bone crushing hugs.

I heard Edward growl and then Jacob was pulling me inside. "Oh thank the big man in the sky that you're here Braden hasn't left me alone about you Bells." "Oh sorry where is my little man?" I said loud enough for my baby to hear. The next thing I know I had a pair of tiny chubby arms around my leg refusing to let their death grip loosen. "Mommy!" "Hi pumpkin where is that mean old booboo?" "White here mommy!" He said pointing to an Elmo band aid on his leg. I quickly kissed it and picked Braden up and placed him on my hip. He finally noticed Edward and pointed to him with his little tan finger "Why's you got stranger in daddy's house mom?" He said very seriously. I heard Edward chuckle and he placed himself so his face was level with Braden's. "Hi cutie I'm Edward what's your name?" He turned to me and whispered "I wike hims!" before turning back to Edward "Hi Ewward I's Braden you wanna play?"

I looked to Edward with an apologetic look mouthing "sorry you really don't have too" Edward held his hands out for Braden stating "Sure little man let's go!" He said and walked away with Braden leading the way. I looked after him with admiration at how loving he was. "So who's the stiff?" Jacob asked turning to me obviously not happy that I brought Edward with me. "His name is Edward, he's not a stiff, and he's a better man then you ever were." I managed to say keeping my face free of expression. "Oh come on admit it you still love me." "Yes I still love you." He gasped obviously not expecting me to say that. "As the father of my child." I added watching his face fall.

"I'll change that!" He said and then his lips were roughly attacking mine. I tried to push him away and he mistook it for passion. He leaned in forcing my lips open and stuck his tongue in my mouth. The action that used to turn me on made me want to gag now. At that moment I realized I didn't really miss him like I thought I did.


	6. That little

I love this story and I'm tired of getting hate comments I'm all for constructive criticism but there is a difference between that and I HATE THIS STORY just stop writing it you know who you are if you don't like it don't take it out on me ok? Ok now that's out of the way on with the story!

As I pushed Jake off of me I heard a small gasp and retreating feet.

"Oh CRAP!"

I said and rushed after Edward. I found him in the bathroom on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Oh god Edward I'm so sorry you had to see him cram his tongue down my throat he had no right to do that I'm so so sorry!"

He didn't answer and now I was upset.

"Edward look at me!"

He silently raised his head to lock his eyes with mine.

"Why the hell did you let him do that?!?"

"I didn't let him do anything he attacked me!"

"And can you honestly tell me you felt absolutely nothing for that man out there?"

"Hell yes I can the only emotion I feel for him is love that he gave me my beautiful little boy."

"And he's hardly a man he's too immature to be anything but a boy." I added with a light chuckle.

"I will kill the little son of a bi-"

He was cut off by Jacob walking into the room asking

"Hey baby ready for round two?"

Well now he was just asking for it. Edward was across the small room in about 2 steps. Edward's fist met Jacob's face with a loud pop. Jake elbowed Edward in the stomach then His knee met Jake's crotch.

While Jacob was down Edward knocked him to the ground saying a string of explicits.

When he was finished he rushed to my side saying "Go grab Braden he's asleep on his bed Jakey here isn't going to be able to do anything for awhile."

"Okay go start the car I don't want you two in the same room anymore it's not safe for you and Jake can die for all I care." I added spitting on Jacob in the process.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward smile evilly while responding "Okay baby I'll be waiting in the car."

I rushed out of the room into Braden's grabbing my sleeping little angel and carrying him out to the car.


	7. Dirty talk

Hey people this chappie is going to basically be a filler but the next chapter will be better I promise!

When I got out to the car Edward was already in the drivers seat with the music on and he was rocking out tapping the wheel repeatedly with his index finger. His eyes were closed so he didn't see me come out so I was sitting on the porch step watching him with Braden sitting in my lap.

Apparently he couldn't wait because he yelled Edward's name at the top of his lungs causing Edward to freeze and open his eyes. This time Edward was the one blushing and I had to admit it was sexy as hell.

He quickly scrambled out of the car rushing over to Braden trying fleetingly to act tough and not bothered by his little performance. As we were walking to the car I got right behind him and whispered in his ear

"God that was sexy Edward way to work it babe!"

As I finished I quickly grabbed his butt and ran off to sit in the passenger seat. As he slid in next to me after putting Braden in the back in the car seat he had obviously gotten from Jake's rabbit he whispered back hi response to my words a few seconds before.

"You should see me do that without a shirt on."

Oh wow was he a dirty talker. I had to admit I loved it.

"Little ears Eddie bear."

I replied coolly gesturing to Braden in the back amazingly already fast asleep.

"Oh I know I would've said something much more suggestive if the kid wasn't in the car."

He said faking disgust at the word kid. "Awwwww Edward you don't like my kid I said faking sadness.

"Nah I hate 'em you know I love the little guy baby don't be mad!"

"Oh I'm not but you might be when I leave you!"

"Oh is that a threat I hear?"

"It might be if you aren't careful."

"Oh really? But I'd be lost without you I don't know how I'd EVER go on I might have to kill myself!"

"Well then pull out the gun honey!"

Oh no you ARE leaving me!"

"You know it homie!"

We said all this faking seriousness but we both cracked up at my last statement. "Oh wow you are such a poser!"

He stated in between gasps for air and fits of giggles.

And then we were at the school.

Hope you likie I do I think it's hilarious but if you don't oh well sorry to disappoint you guys!" PLZ review what do you think? Especially you xXxSecretdesirexXx reply or I will be forced to ignore you from now on JK I would never do that!


	8. Getting what's coming

AN: Ok people I haven't updated in a while but it's cuz my stupid computer doesn't like to let me on the internet when I need it to!

When I pulled Braden out of the car he started crying like crazy and my cell phone buzzed indicating a text message. I pulled it out and the text was from none other than Jake. I handed Braden off to Edward as I read it. _Your boyfriends a prick u cud do so much better Bells. Love ya Jake!_

UGH! Jerk I would never even think of being with him again! My face must have shown how pissed I was because I heard Edward ask "What's wrong?" "Oh just a problem I need to take care of I need to go pick something up will you be okay with watching him while I'm gone?" I said pointing to the now fully awake little boy in Ed's arms. "Yeah I'll be fine. Now you're sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine babe." I replied "If you say so do you want to take my car?" "No I'll bring the truck."

I got in the truck and headed to Jacob-soon-to-be-dead-Black's house. "I stormed in without knocking and found the man I was looking for putting ice in a Ziploc bag no doubt for his black eye.

"Ah so you've come to your senses about him and come crawling back to me I see."

"Not in a million years jerk wad!" "Aw I'm flattered you gave me new pet name!" I'm sure I probably blushed ten shades of red as I spoke again. "Shutup Jake I came to get some clothes for Braden." "Ah sweetness you didn't used to call me Jake but I can remember a long list of things you called me the night we made Braden." Oh now he was pushing it so I slapped him and walked off to Braden's room "That's right baby walk away but do me a favor and walk a little slower."

I just tried to ignore him as I walked into my child's room "Yeah that's good but swing your hips to the left a little more come on give me something to work with!" I unsuccessfully tried to bend over and gather some things out of the dresser as I felt a sharp slap on my back side "JACOB ANDY BLACK GET YOUR NASTY HANDS OFF OF MY BUM BEFORE I CALL MY BOYFRIEND!" I said as I pulled out my phone.I dialed the number and he picked up on the second ring. "Edward can you come to Jacob's house I came to get some clothes for Braden and he smacked my bum."

"He disd WHAT!?! Wait don't answer that get out of there and I'll just have to show him who your really with."

I was going to answer when I heard him hang up. Good at least Jacob was getting what had been coming to him for a long time now.

AN2:I LOVE YOU GUYS don't chop off my head for not updating even though only like 5 ppl are actually following this story but I understand cuz since this is my first story it really really sucks


End file.
